Sandman
Sandman (real name: Flint Marko) is a criminal who was caught in an atomic explosion, that enabled him to become the "Sandman". Sandman was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. Physical appearance Flint Marko is a tall Caucasian male with a muscular build, he has short brown brown hair and brown eyes. Flint wears a shirt with dark and light green stripes, dark brown belt, shoes and light brown pants. His other persona, Sandy, is a young Caucasian boy, with combed brown hair, a rounder face and brown eyes. He wears the same light and dark green striped shirt as Flint, short light brown pants, dark brown belt and shoes. History Early life Flint Marko was a criminal, when one day he escaped from prison, but unfortunately was caught up in an atomic explosion. The explosion had mutated Flint into sand particles and was enable to control them. Later, Nick Fury captured him and left him on an isolated island at the Bermuda Triangle. He became lonely at the island that he created a playmate for himself, which he called "Sandy". Present Flint was visited one day by Spider-Man and the other trainees, who were on vacation. He decided to play with them, but the trainees escaped with the plane from his dangerous actions. Unnoticed by Spider-Man and the others, Sandman hid inside Spider-Man's unitard. He was noticed by them and they landed the plane on the river that was encased in ice. Sandman tried to get on land to destroy Manhattan, but was stopped by Nova, who heated his silica in the sand to glass. S.H.I.E.L.D. put him in a special hourglass prison that stopped his reformation with vibrations. Powers and Abilities *'Psammokinesis:' Flint after the atomic explosion, his body was mutated so that he was enable to control sand particles. With it he is able to manipulate sand with his mind. **'Sand mimicry:' Flint Marko is able to turn into a being of sand, with it he is invulnerable to physical attacks and can move at incredible speed. **'Density shifting:' Sandman is able to shift the density of his elemental sand constructs to be able to hurt his foes. ***'Superhuman strength:' Being able to shift the density of his sand, his strength is far stronger than that of an average human. ***'Invulnerability:' By mimicking sand, Sandman is invulnerable to physical attacks. **'Shape-shifting:' Sandman can transform into various objects, he can also use it to enlarge himself and encase his fists with sand. **'Reformation:' After Sandman's grains are scattered he is able to mentally reform back to his original form. Weaknesses Sandman has a weakness that he can be turned into glass when the silica in his sand gets heated around 2000 °C. Sandman also can't reform back to his original form if h e gets interrupted by vibrations. He is also vunerable to water since he first never left the island. Gallery ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Sand_man.png| Background in other media *This is Sandman's fourth animated appearance. Previous versions include "Spider-Man (1967)", "Spider-Man & His Amazing Friends" and "The Spectacular Spider-Man". External Links *Sandman on Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:American characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Reformed characters